theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
2002/06/01
This is an archived Aquabats news update from TheAquabats.com NEWS FLASH! THE AQUABATS ARE REALLY LAZY! After having played their first gig in Hawaii, The Aquabats have officially become "lazy". The Bat Commander says, "We had been working so hard writing new songs and updating our website, we thought that going to Hawaii would be a great idea - to ease some stress and relax a little, but it's gone too far." It seems that the laid back "aloha" attitude of the locals rubbed off on our heroes, as they returned home barefoot, sunburnt, eating spam musubi, and drinking diet coke. Thus it has been nearly two months since they have been able to update their website. Kids, we need your help. If you don't want to see The Aquabats become lazy, then click here. We would like to thank everyone who came out to our recent shows in Hawaii and Santa Barbara. Both shows were really, really, really, really, really, really... awesome. We have a couple of shows coming up in San Jose, California and Reno, Nevada. Check out the tourdates section for more info. Many people have been asking us lately about our next album and when they can expect to see it in stores (and pirate it off the internet). No official word as to a release date, but rumors have it from inside sources, The Aquabats will be releaseing an exclusive 4-song EP that will only be sold at shows and on the internet. Other rumors confirm the fact that The Aquabats are still the best band in the world. Speaking of the best band in the world, The Aquabats have also unleashed a new baseball hat and a new mesh-backed trucker cap. The Bat Commander had this to say about the trucker cap: "You know, kids, a few years ago, these trucker caps would have only sold at truck stops along the interstates of this great nation. But since the war on terrorism has started, it seems that the popularity of trucker fashion has literally opened the door to .. what was I saying again? Oh yeah, these hats are cool - I mean literally cool. There's mesh in the back so your head doesn't get too hot. It's time we stood up as a nation and gave credit to the men and women of the trucking industry, whose dedication and hard work drives our economy and ... goods." Support America, buy one today! (how's that for sloganeering?) LISTEN UP FUTURE CADETS! Cadet memberships, they are a-changin'. Prices for Cadet Memberships have soared in the past month due to economic hardships experienced by many of us. We were forced to raise the price of Cadet memberships from $10 to $15. This is the first time we have raised the price of memberships in eight years as a band. However, we promise with the raise in price, an increase in productivity and quality (when it comes to cadet packets, merchandise and functions). Cadets already holding cards, will not be affected by this fee increase. Future cadets need not worry that the extra five bucks will go unappreciated. This extra money has also facilitate the new online purchasing of memberships, which has been unavailable until now. This comes as good news to wannabe cadets in England, Austraila, Japan and Greece, where postage is absurdly expensive. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask us. In other news, World War 3 is right around the corner, so stock up on The Aquabats T-shirts and clean underwear! Category:Theaquabats.com News Archive